Akumu
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: There's only so much a galactic hero could take before he is finally broken. But there's no limit to how far a close friend will go to pull him back. Rated M for future chapters. My first crossover RaC/JaD fanfiction.


**Hello all! I've edited this chapter to fit in a small change I've decided to make. It's also a tad bit longer, but not 1000 words long... still want to keep it short! **

**This is my first cross over fanfiction, and even more so, this is my first Ratchet and Clank and Jak and Daxter fanfiction of any sort. That being said, I've only played one of the RaC games- Deadlocked. I've watched the cut scenes and some walkthroughs for all the Ratchet and Clank series. As for Jak and Daxter, I've played all six of them and beat all but Jak X, which I still own. I beat Jak 2 and 3 twice! (NO one takes Luigi's place in my number one video game character spot.)**

**Anyways, as for the story, it is going to be rated M for torture of all kinds, graphic wording and blood and violence. Poor Ratchet- I love him dearly, but he's getting some serious abuse coming his way. Forgive me all you Ratchet fans! (I do this with a lot of my favorite characters, so don't worry.)**

**Age-wise, Ratchet will be seventeen and Jak will be eighteen. **

**Please enjoy, and any constructive criticism will definitely be appreciated! Just be gentle; I'm new to the fandom. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Akumu**

**Chapter 1: Wake**

Ratchet couldn't move. He couldn't move, could barely see past the thick darkness that threatened to swallow him whole. He was blind, but he didn't really care.

It wasn't so scary to sit in that one small corner and look out around him. At least he could see who was coming, who was trying to kill him, what they wanted with him, why he couldn't just be free again. Why he was alone.

Physically speaking, he literally could not move. He'd been curled in a tiny yellow ball, frozen with fear, his bare back pressed as much as possible against a hard, unforgiving wall for who knew how long. He couldn't really remember how he'd gotten there in the first place. Not like it mattered.

Mentally speaking, someone or something was invading his space. He didn't like that too much.

There was someone else there, he recalled, someone physically there whom he knew he could trust. But that meant nothing to him, for he was gone as well. He was all by himself, a defenseless reminder of who he once was. Trapped in his own mind, he had no way of calling for help.

Ratchet looked straight ahead. Being alone wasn't scaring him. It was who was approaching him that scared him, although he swore he wasn't the only person trapped in that cage.

The shadow was small, and it took tiny, loud steps toward him. Emerald eyes squinted in fear as his heart rate picked up speed. Eventually, the person came into view.

"C-Clank!" Ratchet sad happily, glad to see a familiar face. He reached out to touch the familiar antennae, to hug the familiar robotic body and finally wake up from this strange nightmare he was trapped in.

But the being simply stepped back, and instead shot something right in his chest. Ratchet let out a gasp, something about this attack feeling oddly familiar... the face was familiar, the voice was, too... but that expression wasn't. That wasn't his best friend, the very one who saved his young life, the one who swore he'd never hurt him in any way... it wasn't Clank.

"C-Clank... why... y-you said you'd... "

The being he called 'Clank' lowered his hand and said in a voice that wasn't the neutral, relaxed voice Ratchet knew, "I am not Clank. I am no one you know. You will never know who I am. You will die, Ratchet the Lombax. You will die spiritually. You will die physically. You will perish mentally. You will be broken. You will pay for what you did to me."

Ratchet's vision began to drift in and out, in and out. He could have sworn he saw something in his field of sight, but couldn't be sure. When he began to have trouble breathing, he weakly placed his hand over his wounded chest and gasped when he could feel blood seeping from the hole.

"W-Who... are you... w-w-where's..."

"Clank is not here. Neither is Jak. They left you. You are alone, Ratchet the Lombax. You killed them all. You killed those who loved you. And so, you are all alone."

He weakly shook his head no, his life force pooling underneath him rapidly as he fell to his knees, too weak to stand up any longer. He still reached out to the being who turned his back on Ratchet, leaving him to die.

"I... I didn't..."

The voice suddenly changed into a deep, monstrous echo that left him with but one statement.

"Goodbye, Ratchet the Lombax."

Everything went completely black after that. It was black and dark, but still empty and lonely.

_'Who are you? Clank... Talwyn... J-Jak...' _

* * *

**And first chapter complete! Go me!**

**It's pretty short, but don't worry, there's more where this came from! I actually don't plan to make this too long, chapter wise, but we'll see how it turns out. It may end up being much longer than planned, as that seems to be my thing... **

**Please leave any constructive criticism that can help me improve, or just reviews in general- I love reviews! And one last warning- due to other stories that I'm working on, this will be updated VERY slowly. I apologize for that.**

**Until next chapter! **


End file.
